


A Bed Made For Three

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: "Kabby + Diyoza have to share a bed once they get to the new planet. The first night everyone feels awkward and lays as far away from each other as possible. The nights following, Abby or Diyoza begin to move their legs against Marcus or do something to turn the other two on. They all feel less awkward each night, and eventually, they spend the nights having threesomes."Fill for Kabby KinkMeme 2019





	A Bed Made For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Another kabbyoza fic written for the Kabby Kink Meme!!! Thank you for these prompts!!! As with my last one, written before the show came back, so of course far from canon...
> 
> But really I hope you all enjoy this!!!

They should have considered this before, after all time wasn’t a thing they had lacked, but they didn’t and now the question was here.

Abby had been sharing a bed with her daughter and grandchild for weeks now, but Marcus was good now - he had been out of his coma for a few days and by now they all agreed he was well enough to leave med bay.

Marcus was excited for that, tired of feeling sick being here, and sharing a room with people with the flu or with children who broke their legs jumping out of the mountain behind the camp. He didn’t care where he was going to sleep, he just wanted to leave this place.

“Abby, I can just take a bunk bed somewhere.”

“No, I want to be able to keep a eye on you,” she reminded him. “You’ve been out of this coma for a week.”

“You can take a bunk too.”

“Marcus…” she said exasperated, before whispering. “I want to hold you.”

“Ohhh…”

“You two can take my bed,” Diyoza suggested from where she was, on the bed next to them, after her most recent check up. 

Diyoza had another one of the few double beds on camp, an advantage of being pregnant and the ship being hers.

“I’ll just take a bunk bed.”

“No way, Diyoza, you need your rest.”

“And so does Kane, Doc, and I don’t think he wants to share the bed with your daughter and the kid.”

“I’ve been pregnant, I’m not sending you to a bunk bed.”

“Okay, then, my bed is large, and the offer still stands.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Nah. Just let me know if you want privacy.”

“I really don’t want to sleep here anymore,” Marcus said with a laugh.

“Just come to my room when you’re discharged then. Abby bring your clothes whenever you want,” Diyoza said getting up, moving close to them, whispering to Abby the room code.

“Thanks,” Abby thanked her, before being left semi alone with Marcus. “So we’ll be sharing a room with Diyoza, a bed.”

“I got that. I just don’t want to sleep here anymore.”

“I know, love.”

“And if I get to hold you, that’s a plus. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Abby had thought about sneaking in into med bay at night since he woke up, but with someone always around when it wasn’t her shift, it didn’t feel appropriate.

“I can’t wait for tonight. When can I leave?”

“After I finish my shift, around 11 pm,” she answered, she wanted to fall asleep with him and not send him to sleep earlier. “I should go tell Clarke about the change of plans then, before my shift starts for real.”

“Yes, you probably should,” he said, but didn’t let go of her hand.

“Marcus…”

“A kiss?” 

“Just one,” she said bending now, letting their lips touch and kiss. “See you soon.”

Abby left him with that, and he let his eyes follow her out of the room -  _how he had missed her body next to his? How he had missed her?_

Marcus was certainly looking forward to tonight.

But time moved slowly, of course, and the end of her shift couldn’t have taken longer. Later than they were supposed, they left med bay. Abby insisted he still used a cane, but he moved well enough.

It was too dark outside to see anything about their camp, he was looking forward to going to explore tomorrow, Bellamy had promised him a tour. He had stepped outside yesterday, but it had been too quick to see anything for real.

“Be quiet,” Abby warned him as they walked into the ship. “Diyoza must already be asleep.”

They walked across the long halls, still hearing voices from some of the dormitories on the ship - people laughing and talking, walls between grounders ( _they were all grounders now_ ) and Eligius IV falling down.

“It’s at the end of the hall.”

“Where were you staying?”

“One of the cabins. Clarke didn’t want to stay in the ship.”

“That sounds nice.”

“I wasn’t building our home without you. Actually we were all waiting for you - Diyoza said you had a vision.”

“We talked about it back on Earth, that’s when she told me about the baby.”

“And you named it Hope,” she said with a smile.

“She told you that?”

“She was calling her Hope, I asked her about it,” answered Abby. “It’s a beautiful name.”

“I always thought so.” They had reached the room now, and Abby marked the room code, before softly opening the door, and as expected Diyoza was already asleep.

She was on the left side on the bed, almost at the end, and on her side - which Abby remembered to be so uncomfortable with a large pregnant belly.

“Maybe we should go,” Abby whispered.

“Come in,” Diyoza whispered with a groggy voice, and Abby wasn’t sure if she had heard her or not. “Make yourselves comfortable.”

Diyoza seemed to go back to sleep at that, and Abby took off her clothes, down to her underwear and undershirt, considering it was pretty hot inside the room, and then helped Marcus do the same, since some movements were still hard for him. And after finishing getting ready for bed, Abby made sure he was comfortable in the middle and Abby wrapped against him, and then once again almost as the end of the other side of the bed.

They slept like that, and they slept through the entire night, and while it certainly wasn’t the most comfortable sleep of their lives and Diyoza woke up with back pain, it wasn’t the worst place they have slept, between jail cells and other imprisonments or in med bay (both in beds and chairs), this was quite the step up.

Now after three days of this, each to their side, the pain started being noticeable, especially with Diyoza showing up in med bay with an awful back pain, that made Bellamy almost drag her here, because no way she could keep working like this.

“Maybe we should leave.”

“Don’t.”

“How are you sleeping, Diyoza?” She got no answer with that. “Okay, that’s what I thought. You can’t sleep on your side, too much pressure - sleep on your back tonight - see how you feel.”

“You won’t leave then.”

“No, we will not. If you promise to get some sleep.”

“I will.”

“Good, now take this hot towel and put it on your back, it should help alleviate the pain. Go back to our room, Diyoza.”

“Thanks,” she said accepting the offer. “You know we’re sharing a bed, Doc, right, you should call me by my first name, Charmaine.”

“Abby, then for me.”

“Nah, I like Doc better,” she said leaving the medical tent.

So that night, when Abby got into their room, Diyoza - Charmaine - was already in bed and laying on her back, just like Marcus, but they left some space between them, and Abby once again got comfortable next to him and feel asleep.

And this night they all slept better, and as time moved on, they got more comfortable, until the space between them was almost non-existent, and then one night, it turned into something else.

They had gone to sleep like they normally did. Abby had even gotten there earlier since she had an early shift the next day, and she had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed - it wasn’t the first time, but it was rare. When Marcus and Diyoza came to sleep, they took each side and Abby immediately pulled herself closer to him, and they all fell asleep.

It was the middle of the night, when she heard a sound, something familiar, a moan and soft whispers, feeling some movement behind her - she knew it was Diyoza. Abby wasn’t even sure if she was awake, looking behind her, her eyes were close, and she was making small movements, her left hand under the covers, but not inside her underwear for what she could see.

Abby remembered what it was to be on her second trimester. She may have traumatized Thelonious by the number of times she had showed up by Jake’s bench in engineering to pull him away for some time alone. She remembered waking up at night, feeling like she would explode, and waking up Jake for him to go down on her, so she could fall asleep again.

And then involuntary, Abby started moving against Marcus’ leg, trying to get some pressure off, and that was how he woke up.

“Abby…”

“What?”

“Abby,” he repeated, looking down to where he knew she was touching him and he could feel the wetness from her underwear, and throwing her a smirk

“Fuck, sorry…”

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“We can’t, Marcus,” she reminded him, noticing the bulge on his boxers. “I’ve not cleared you for physical activity like that.”

“I can still help you,” he said, laying a kiss on her lips, which she responded with passion, before pulling away.

“No, we always get carried away.”

“I won’t,” he promised, trying to kiss her again, until he stopped finally hearing Diyoza behind them. “Diyoza…” he whispered. “That’s why you’re wet,” he continued whispering, turning his voice lower, that only helped with her even being wetter.

“Marcus…”

“Kiss her,” he asked her, with the voice she recognized from the few nights he took charge, before adding softly, “If you want.”

“I want to,” she said, kissing him again, this time a quick one not wanting to turn into something else. And then rolled on the bed, turning to look at Diyoza - her eyes still closed, and she could see her movement getting more erratic but also frustrated.

“Shh… Di– Charmaine,” she said, remembering their conversation days before, this felt like a Charmaine moment. “Shhh… let me help…” she said pulling her arm away from where it was, and laying a kiss on her shoulder, innocent enough if she wasn’t okay with this. “Charmaine,” she whispered again, this time rubbing her expanding belly.

“Doc?” she asked, opening her eyes, looking disoriented.

“It’s me. I was wondering if you want some help.”

“Doc…”

“Abby. I know how tired you must feel and the relief a good orgasm can give to you."

“Kane?”

“I think his hard cock rubbing against my ass is enough of an answer of what he wants to see,” she answered, feeling Marcus laugh behind her, before laying a kiss on her neck.

“God, please then.”

Abby pulled the blankets off that, and then helping Diyoza discharge of her clothes, and crawling between her legs.

“I haven’t done this in a long time, so bear with me. But I can tell you I know a few more things than I did at sixteen,” she said, before starting to tenderly kissing her thighs, feeling the heat on her face. “Ohh, and make sure Marcus doesn’t touch himself - he’s still not cleared for that.”

And then Abby kissed her, and Diyoza let out a moan, louder than before. Abby started slow - this wasn’t the same as touching herself and Diyoza was not a girl just wanting to get off before their parents came home - she was a woman and she deserved a good orgasm.

Abby started getting riskier as Diyoza’s moans became louder, and Abby moved her mouth more strongly on her lips, biting a bit, realizing that Diyoza enjoyed that, and it certainly wasn’t something she had ever done before as a teen, but enjoyed done to herself as a adult woman.

“God, Abby, please, just…” she moaned, pulling on her hair, trying to pull her up.

“Abby, take her clit between your lips,” she could hear Marcus say. “Abby, do the thing with your tongue, the one you taught me to do.”

Abby immediately knew what he was talking about. She still remembered the first time Jake did that to her - he still hadn’t told her how he found out about that. And it had been on their sixth night in Polis that Abby told Marcus to try that, and then Marcus amazement when she came so hard at that. After that he liked to pull off that move often.

But Abby started slow, just taking her clit between her lips, building a rhythm as she took on of her hands to rub the top of her leg, while the other, she fit under her to insert two fingers inside Diyoza - she moved them slowly at first, before speeding them up in unison with her mouth.

“God, Abby… Faster,” she pleaded, pulling on her hair tighter, and then she took Marcus’ suggestion and in seconds she came apart under her mouth.

Diyoza still had her eyes closed and was letting her breathing calm down, when Abby came up, fitting herself between her and Marcus, who immediately threw his arms around her and she once again felt his erection against her.

“Kiss me.” 

Abby did as he asked, letting him taste Diyoza out of her tongue, the kiss making him feel even more excited, as he started rubbing against her and she wanted nothing more than give in.

“Marcus, we can’t,” she said, pulling away, as he tried to pull her on top of him. Abby dropped back on the bed at that, and immediately felt Diyoza’s hand on her stomach.

“Abby, thank you,” she said.

“My pleasure,” she could barely get out, before Diyoza was kissing her.

“Your turn,” she whispered, pulling back from her lips, and coming close to her ear. “Also Kane was about to explore moments ago. I don’t think he can not.”

Abby answered that with another kiss.

“Clothes off then, everything.”

“You made her so wet, Diyoza. Just listening to you.”

“Is that true, Abby?”

“Yes, Diyoza.”

“Charmaine.”

“Yes, Charmaine,” Abby said, letting her feel her underwear, before handing them to Marcus.

“I see,” she murmured.

Abby, now completely naked, turned to Diyoza, but before she could touch her, she shook her head.

“Not like that.”

Diyoza opened her legs and tried to sat her on her lap, opening her laps.

“I don’t…”

“Open your legs, Abby. Rest against me,” she said, pulling each leg across her own. “Kane, can you see? Can you watch?” she asked, as she started tracing Abby’s folds, without entering her.

“Charmaine…”

“Tell him to touch himself.”

“Marcus, you can touch yourself. Slowly. If I see you moving too fast or breathing too hard, I’ll tell you to stop and the show is over.”

“Okay, I’ll be good,” he said, with a mischievous smile, before pulling his cock out his boxers and starting to slowly touch himself, groaning in relief.

“So any suggestions, Kane?” she asked with a smirk, still playing with Abby, moving between the top of her thighs.

“Don’t finger her yet,” he answered. “Move your fingers up and down her slit.”

“Fuck, yes!!” Abby murmured, as Diyoza– Charmaine started, throwing her head back onto her shoulder.

“Slowly,” Marcus continued with the instructions until she was told to stop.

“Why are you stopping?” Abby asked opening her eyes.

“My breathing was getting too fast and I had to stop… And I can’t if you…”

“Hey!! Should we stop?” Abby asked immediately, pulling away from Charmaine, closer to him.

“No, please don’t. I’ll calm down,” he said, nodding Abby off, and Charmaine pulled her closer again.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” she asked Charmaine.

“No. But I won’t promise that at some point Hope won’t kick you on your back.”

“I won’t mind.”

“Can we start now, Kane?”

“Yeah,” he said, sitting up. “Start like before, slowly. And you feel the wetness–”

“She’s already wet.”

“I know. But keep moving, and you’ll know, the moment to put three fingers inside.”

“Now?!” Abby pleaded.

“Not yet,” they both answered in unison.

Charmaine knew how to play her - it had just been a few minutes, but she knew how to touch her. And Marcus looked on, his eyes focused on Abby, who was in full view of him - it was different having this view. Somehow a few steps away, like an outside view of something so intimate.

Then Abby moaned, loud, the moment he saw Diyoza enter her, knuckle deep, staying there for a bit, before starting to move again.

“Marcus, can you touch yourself now. Are you– Fuck, Charmain– fuck, do that again.”

Diyoza moved her fingers again, and Abby let out another yell. Marcus wasn’t sure of what she did, but he would ask Abby later.

“Continue that,” he said.

“Right. And do you want to know what I’m doing?”

“I’ll ask later. Use her hand to touch her clit.”

“Now. Already. Shouldn’t she wait more?”

“Now,” Abby said.

“Kane?”

“Now.”

Marcus started moving his hand a bit faster, before slowing down again, knowing Abby would kill him if he was going too fast, but he started moving his fingers over the tip, like Abby actually did.

“Abby…” he said with a moan, before clearing his throat. “Open your legs, put your feet down and knees up.”

“Why…”

“You’re falling off Diyoza’s lap.”

“Right,” she said, both of them stopping to reposition, before Diyoza going back to how they were.

“Fuck, yes,” Abby answered immediately and Charmaine took the hint, and continued moving.

“Go faster and harder, Diyoza.”

“Yes,” she said, and Marcus saw how Abby’s hands held on to Diyoza’s thighs and then turned his eyes to the other woman’s hands - it was enticing how they looked like that, and he could see how she was getting closer to finishing - he could see all the telltale signs.

“She’s close,” Marcus spoke. “Take your finger away from her clit.”

“What?! Marcus…”

“Take your fingers off. Friction, close to it. Don’t touch it.”

“Okay,” she said, doing it as he said. “It’s his fault,” Charmaine whispered.

Marcus continued looking at Abby, as he felt himself get close as well, but it was getting frustrating that he couldn’t speed up. 

“How close are you, Kane?”

“I can’t take it much longer.”

“Hands off,” Abby said, between hard breaths. “Your balls. Only that.”

Marcus nodded at that, and that felt better, he was getting closer now, and it definitely involved less movement, but his heart was probably beating too fast for his medical condition, but he freaking didn’t care anymore.

“Her clit. Fingers,” he ordered, as he knew he was moments from coming. It took Diyoza three flicks and inserting two fingers for Abby to come.

Marcus continued looking, as she rode the orgasm and pulsed around Diyoza’s fingers, and then after a few more moments he was coming too.

“This was good,” Abby whispered, as Diyoza let her fall next to him.

“It was. I’m glad I woke you up.”

“Me too,” Abby answered. “How are feeling, Marcus?” she asked, turning to him.

“I’m okay, Abby,” he said, getting up to clean himself, before offering the towel to the women as well. “I love you, Abby,” he whispered into her neck, cocooning behind her, throwing his arms around her.

“Love you too,” Abby whispered, taking his hand and resting them both on Diyoza’s expanding belly, as Abby rested her head next to hers.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said. “Maybe a repeat soon,” she asked. “When you clear Kane up for physical activity.”

“Seems good to me,” Abby answered, closing her eyes, wanting to sleep for a bit before her shift. “It seems awhile before we get our cabin. So we’ll be in your bed for awhile longer.”

“Good,” Charmaine said, just as Marcus let out a snore behind her, and she could close her eyes.


End file.
